Retrouvailles et séparation
by Syrene-T
Summary: Eowyn a survécu à la bataille grâce à Aragorn. Eomer est trop content de retrouver sa sœur. Hélas, il se rend vite compte qu'il va la perdre à nouveau ("Un bonbon ou un sort" - collectif Noname).


**Voici la réponse au sortilège lancé par Nanthana dans le cadre du challenge "Un bonbon ou un sort".**

 **Le défi était d'écrire un texte sur le thème "séparation et retrouvailles" (ou l'inverse, ce qui est mon cas). Et non, je sais, je ne me suis pas foulée pour le titre. Mais c'était vraiment ce qui convenait le mieux.  
**

 **000000**

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il était possible d'éprouver une telle dualité de sentiments. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, chaleur et glace se partageaient son cœur. Il avait été si sûr de l'avoir perdue ! La voir là, vivante, était un miracle qui se renouvelait chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Vivante ! Elle avait, fort heureusement, troqué son armure et ses braies masculines contre une robe. Ses cheveux bien brossés tombaient souplement sur l'étoffe immaculée. Miraculée, voilà ce qu'elle était... son héroïne de sœur.

Eomer ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce moment atroce où il avait vu son corps inanimé sur le champ de bataille. La folle ! La tête de mule ! Il l'avait pourtant mise en garde. Théoden de son côté lui avait confié Edoras. Elle devait rebrousser chemin. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle vienne, en secret, dissimulée sous cet accoutrement d'homme. Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Comme toujours, en fait. Folle, oui folle ! Une guerre est-elle la place d'une femme ? Une princesse n'a-t-elle pas mieux à faire qu'à venir patauger dans les tripes et le sang ? La guerre est le domaine des hommes. Il le lui avait expliqué mille fois. Pour le résultat qui en avait découlé, il aurait aussi bien économiser son souffle et sa salive. A une autre fille, Eomer qui n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins aurait été vraiment tenté de flanquer une fessée séance tenante. Mais bon… outre qu'Eowyn était inanimée, presque morte, il n'en aurait pas usé ainsi envers sa propre sœur. Evidemment non.

Et évidemment qu'il savait bien qu'il se disait tout cela pour distraire la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.

Eowyn, oh Eowyn... Pourquoi es-tu venue te battre ? Pourquoi es-tu morte, ou presque ? Ce n'étais pas ton rôle. Ce n'était pas ta place.

Sans doute est-il naturel d'avoir de l'affection pour sa sœur. Toutefois les deux jeunes Rohirim étaient tout particulièrement proches. Orphelins très jeunes, ils s'étaient tout naturellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Théoden les avait élevés du mieux qu'il avait pu, les deux enfants n'avaient jamais manqué de rien, pourtant ce n'était pas pareil. Ils avaient connu leurs parents suffisamment longtemps pour mesurer la différence. Theodred était le fils du roi, eux n'étaient que ses neveux.

Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus avec leur cousin, certes, surtout Eomer. Les deux garçons étaient si proches par l'âge qu'ils avaient partagé presque toutes leurs aventures d'enfants. Ils s'étaient parfois battus aussi, évidemment, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux.

Theodred jouait au gentilhomme avec sa cousine, il combattait des monstres imaginaires pour la protéger, disait-il, et lui faisait de menus présents. Cela agaçait Eowyn qui, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements en désordre (elle était leste comme un chat et sa spécialité était de monter aux arbres et de faire enrager les garçons quand ils ne parvenaient pas à la suivre) répliquait qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule.

Eomer, lui, les trouvait agaçant tous les deux. Il aurait préféré continuer à s'entraîner à l'épée ou à la lance que supporter leurs disputes. Eowyn voulait toujours en être. Elle était bonne épéiste et cela exaspérait son frère, qui estimait que le métier des armes était réservé aux garçons. Sa sœur faisait la sourde oreille, Théodred riait de voir sa tête et Théoden laissait faire. Lorsque son neveu lui faisait part de ses commentaires acides sur le sujet, le roi se bornait à répondre qu'il n'y a aucun mal pour une femme à savoir se défendre. Il était difficile de contester une si belle évidence, évidemment. Eomer avait cependant espéré qu'en devenant adulte sa sœur aurait enfin changé. Il n'en avait rien été.

En revanche, la longue maladie de Theoden, dont l'esprit avait sombré, manipulé par Saroumane, avait encore rapproché les deux jeunes gens. Theodred ne voulait pas accepter la vérité. Il se fâchait quand on lui en parlait. Eomer et Eowyn s'étaient sentis à nouveau seuls, mais aussi plus solidaires que jamais.

Ils se comprenaient souvent à demi-mot même si, tout comme autrefois, ils étaient souvent en désaccord. Une fois déjà Eomer avait cru perdre sa sœur. Quand le traître Grima, non sans raison surnommé "Langue de Serpent", l'avait par ruse fait chasser, lui, d'Edoras. Jeté dehors sans autre forme de procès, le prince n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rassembler ses propres hommes et de s'en aller. Certes il était en colère, très en colère, et navré de voir que son oncle n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre les mains de ce gredin, mais surtout il était très, très inquiet pour Eowyn. Grima la suivait partout et attachait continuellement sur elle son œil malsain. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'Eomer le surveillait, prêt à intervenir. Cette caricature d'être humain oserait-elle s'en prendre à Eowyn, maintenant que lui-même n'était plus là ? Theodred était mort, le roi était devenu gâteux... Pour le coup, Eomer avait été un peu rassuré de se souvenir que sa sœur était capable de se défendre. Oui, finalement ce n'était pas si mal. Sauf que Grima le savait aussi et que s'il décidait d'agir il le ferait sournoisement, par derrière. Comme toujours.

Eowyn était une partie de lui-même, estimait Eomer, il ne pouvait pas envisager de la perdre, car ce serait comme perdre toute son enfance et tout ce qui le rattachait encore à ses parents, décédés depuis si longtemps.

Il ne se souvenait même pas du hurlement, jailli de ses entrailles, qui lui avait échappé quand il l'avait cru morte. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? Heureusement, Aragorn avait trouvé moyen de la sauver. Il connaissait la médecine elfique et possédait les mains d'un guérisseur. Eowyn avait repris vie. Son frère l'avait serrée contre lui avec tant de force, l'écrasant contre son armure encore tachée de sang, qu'Aragorn était intervenu, lui conseillant gentiment de la laisser respirer. Ensuite, l'ancien Rôdeur s'était éloigné pour les laisser se retrouver en privé.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, avait laissé tomber le prince Rohirrim à mots hachés, retenant de toutes ses forces l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

\- Eomer. Tu es vivant.

Soudain, des larmes avait mouillé les yeux clairs de la jeune fille :

\- Eomer... notre oncle...

\- Je sais, avait-il chuchoté.

Puis la blessée avait soudain paru se souvenir d'autre chose et avait tenté de se soulever, le visage inquiet :

\- Merry ? Où est Merry ?

\- Recouche-toi ! avait ordonné Eomer en pesant sur les épaules de sa sœur pour l'obliger à se rallonger. Ainsi, ce hobbit t'a suivi. Décidément. Il avait reçu l'ordre de rester en arrière. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- J'avais promis de veiller sur lui. Où est-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je te promets de me renseigner.

Devant l'insistance d'Eowyn, son frère avait hélé un garde qui passait et lui avait demandé de s'enquérir du semi homme dont la princesse guerrière se souciait tant.

Ensuite tous deux avaient discuté sur ce mode mi- attendri, mi- grondeur qui leur était propre depuis toujours. Il lui avait vivement reproché son imprudence. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il lui était facile de parler : imaginait-il ce qu'elle aurait éprouvé à rentrer seule à Edoras, laissant tous ceux qu'elle aimait livrer une bataille perdue d'avance ? Trop longtemps elle avait mis ses rêves et ses aspirations sous le boisseau, pour veiller sur Theoden et ne pas laisser les coudées franches à l'ignoble Grima. Désormais il n'y avait plus personne sur qui veiller ou à protéger au palais. Désormais elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'y enfermer. Elle avait soif d'espace et besoin d'action. Sous quel prétexte son frère avait-il la prétention de vouloir la laisser en arrière ?

Eomer n'avait pas du tout goûté ces raisons, fallacieuse à son goût, et lui avait rétorqué qu'elle aurait mérité des baffes. Que vraiment il se demandait ce qui le retenait de les lui donner. Qu'elle était bête à bouffer du foin et qu'elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie, bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour y laisser sa peau. Il aurait pu continuer encore un moment à la sermonner ainsi mais elle s'était contenté de sourire :

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon grand frère toujours en train de grogner.

Ce qui avait eu tout au moins le mérite de rassurer Eomer sur son état de santé.

Sa petite sœur ! Sa tendre et insupportable sœur. Qu'il était heureux de la savoir en vie !

Et dire qu'il ne l'avait retrouvée que pour la perdre à nouveau. Eomer soupira. Repoussa loin de son esprit le nom de Faramir. Auquel il avait bonne envie de casser la figure ! Eowyn l'avait averti ce matin : Faramir lui avait demandé sa main et elle avait accepté. Quel culot il avait celui-là ! D'où sortait-il à la fin, ce type avec son bras en écharpe, pour ainsi envahir leur espace vital et bouleverser leur existence ? Non mais sérieusement ?

D'accord, ce n'était pas le premier venu, c'était le dernier intendant du Gondor et Eomer venait d'apprendre qu'Aragorn lui avait décerné un titre de prince. En Ithilien. Eomer avait vaguement l'impression que le roi Elessar avait fait ça pour Eowyn, justement. Ou pour faciliter son mariage avec ce... ce gars. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Eomer n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite sœur ait pu devenir si grande. Pas à croire qu'elle allait le quitter pour se marier. Ou qu'elle ait pu avoir envie de le faire.

Comme tous les frères du monde, il ne voyait absolument pas ce que représentait la jeune fille en tant que femme. Pour lui elle était tout à la fois la chipie avec laquelle il se querellait parfois violemment quand ils étaient enfants, la petite sœur qu'il grondait sévèrement et qui lui répondait sur le même ton, celle que depuis toujours il voulait à la fois protéger et secouer. Et puis aussi la confidente, le soutien. Sa sœur, quoi. Il l'aimait pour tous ses aspects, qui se confondaient en un seul. Il savait qu'elle était belle mais sa beauté pour lui n'était pas celle d'une femme. Juste celle d'une sœur. Et elle avait un fichu caractère, en plus ! Il y avait vraiment un homme qui voulait se lier à cette pouliche rebelle ? Eomer sourit lorsque ces mots se formèrent dans son esprit : il sourit avec tout l'amour et le respect qu'un Rohirim éprouve et éprouvera toujours pour les chevaux. Comparer une jeune femme à une bête aussi noble et aussi belle n'était pas péjoratif pour ce peuple de cavaliers. Et Eomer ne laisserait jamais personne oublier que sa petite sœur avait abattu le roi des Nazguls. Alors oui, il était bien naturel que chacun éprouve pour elle un respect nouveau. Lui comme les autres.

N'empêche, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Eowyn puisse un jour tomber amoureuse. Est-ce que les sœurs font ça ? Oh bien sûr, ce genre de propos vous revenant toujours aux oreilles par des voies détournées, le jeune guerrier savait bien ce que l'on racontait sur eux : qu'il n'était qu'un ours, voire une grosse brute tandis qu'Eowyn était froide comme l'hiver et dépourvue d'émotions. Tous deux connaissaient ces rumeurs mais elles ne les avaient jamais dérangés. Ni Theoden ni son fils ne leur avaient jamais reproché de tels traits de caractère et eux-mêmes ne se voyaient pas ainsi.

Le nouveau roi du Rohan admettait volontiers qu'il était très maladroit dès lors qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, même fraternels. Il savait aussi qu'Eowyn prenait beaucoup sur elle, depuis toujours, pour cacher son chagrin et ses craintes. Elle avait raison. Ne jamais dévoiler ou seulement laisser voir ses points faibles, sans quoi tôt ou tard quelqu'un tentera de s'en servir contre vous. Froide, Eowyn ? En apparence seulement. Avant la mort de leurs parents, Eomer se souvenait qu'elle riait souvent à gorge déployée. Elle se roulait dans l'herbe comme une chèvre sauvage, revenait au logis les vêtements tachés d'herbe et les cheveux emmêlés. Sa nourrice la grondait mais la petite princesse n'en avait cure. Longtemps, même adulte, elle avait eu l'habitude de quitter Edoras à l'aube pour aller galoper à travers les collines du Rohan. C'était le seul moment de la journée qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Le seul moment où elle se sentait libre, en communion avec le ciel et la terre, où ses rêves eux aussi prenaient leur essor, dépourvus de toute entrave.

Et puis Theoden avait peu à peu sombré dans cette léthargie étrange, son esprit empoisonné par le magicien Saroumane. Grima Langue-de-Serpent avait commencé à grignoter le pouvoir petit et à petit et Eowyn n'avait plus osé s'éloigner. Eomer et son cousin avaient tenter de leur mieux de repousser les orcs qui commençaient à envahir leurs terres tandis qu'Eowyn veillait sur son oncle. Les trois jeunes gens craignaient tant pour sa raison que pour sa vie (oui, même Theodred qui pourtant faisait semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien). Quand Eomer voyait sa sœur à cette période-là, elle lui évoquait un oiseau auquel on a coupé les ailes. Elle ne riait plus, elle ne souriait même pas. Elle était pâle et triste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider mais comment ? Lui aussi avait peur de l'avenir qui se dessinait, chaque jour plus sombre. Il savait que sa sœur aurait préféré les accompagner, l'épée au côté et la lance au poing, mais on ne pouvait laisser Theoden seul, livré à son félon de conseiller qu'il n'avait plus la volonté d'écarter.

La douleur mordit Eomer au cœur. Il comprenait mieux à présent les sentiments d'Eowyn à la veille de la bataille. Car c'était lui à présent qui devait rentrer à Edoras, seul. Théoden n'était plus. Theodred n'était plus. Eowyn le quittait pour vivre sa vie avec ce Faramir. Les lieux familiers qu'il connaissait depuis toujours allaient lui paraître bien vides. Bien déserts. Sans doute ses nouvelles fonctions allaient-elles lui demander énormément de travail, sans doute qu'il n'aurait guère le loisir de s'appesantir sur le passé, mais tout de même.

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, qu'il reconnut sans peine. Elle s'arrêta près de lui, sans un mot. Il se tourna vers elle, sans un mot. Il se passa un moment, durant lequel ils se contentèrent de se regarder.

\- Tu sembles heureuse, dit-il enfin.

C'était vrai. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi. Avec autant de soleil dans le regard.

\- Je le suis.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très prolixes en paroles, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre.

\- Je voudrais être sûre que toi, tu vas bien, dit encore Eowyn.

Eomer se posa la question : allait-il bien ? La réponse ne revêtait aucun caractère de certitude dans son esprit. Spontanément, il saisit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Ma petite sœur… fit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Elle rendit l'étreinte et laissa reposer un instant sa joue contre la poitrine de son frère :

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu, dit-elle à mi-voix. Nous aurons de nombreuses occasions de nous revoir.

Elle s'écarta de lui, lui sourit, mais son regard s'était légèrement voilé :

\- Pour commencer, Faramir et moi viendront à Edoras pour ton couronnement.

Eomer grogna. Une cérémonie officielle, encore ! Il avait toujours eu horreur de ça. Cérémonie dont il serait le personnage central pour tout arranger, quelle affreuse perspective ! Pas question de s'éclipser en douce pour aller boire avec ses cavaliers et… bâaah !

\- Ce Faramir… commença Eomer, soudain soucieux. Tu es sûre que…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Son regard s'était brusquement éclairé, comme si on avait allumé une bougie tout au fond de ses yeux. Elle posa sa fine main blanche, si forte pourtant et si bien capable de manier l'épée, sur le bras de son frère :

\- Je suis sûre, dit-elle. C'est un homme simple et bon. Il me rendra heureuse.

\- Il a intérêt ! gronda Eomer, sa voix descendant soudain dans les graves.

Eowyn fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de projets, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton volontairement allègre.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait un peu forcé sa voix. Toutefois, l'excitation qui faisait pétiller ses yeux et colorait ses joues était authentique.

\- Tu veux dire : avoir des enfants et les élever ? la taquina-t-il, sachant bien que ce n'était pas de cela qu'il était question.

Elle lui asséna une tape pour prix de sa plaisanterie et précisa :

\- Je veux ouvrir une maison de guérison. J'y accueillerai les malades et les blessés. J'y ferai venir les meilleurs guérisseurs. Je sais déjà comment je veux organiser les lieux.

Eomer secoua la tête d'un air navré :

\- Tu es incorrigible, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette idée ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est là le rôle d'une princesse ? D'une épouse, d'une mère de famille ?

Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon. Je suis restée suffisamment longtemps enfermée à ne rien faire. C'est terminé. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. J'avais toujours cru que je voulais me battre mais là-dessus tu avais raison. Je…

Un instant, le regard de la jeune fille s'égara vers des images qu'elle était seule à voir.

\- C'est une chose affreuse, la guerre, murmura-t-elle. Je souhaite n'avoir plus jamais besoin de prendre les armes.

\- C'est bien, fit Eomer, soulagé.

Le visage d'Eowyn se fana soudain, comme au souvenir des jours pénibles qu'elle avait vécu durant la maladie de son oncle, cette période désespérante durant laquelle elle avait parfois craint de ne jamais plus vivre par elle-même. Puis ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau :

\- Tous les combats ne se mènent pas sur le champ de bataille.

Eomer sentit la passion qui l'animait et préféra ne pas discuter. Après tout… et puis honnêtement, il préférait la savoir dans une maison de guérison, même si cela lui paraissait un peu saugrenu, que face à l'ennemi ! Le jeune roi ricana dans sa barbe : le Faramir, il ne savait pas encore à quoi il s'exposait, avec Eowyn. Bonne chance, mon gars !

Pourtant, lorsque deux jours plus tard il s'apprêta à enfourcher son cheval pour prendre le chemin du retour, Eomer n'avait plus vraiment envie de sourire ou de se moquer de quiconque. Lorsqu'il embrassa sa sœur pour lui dire au revoir, il la serra fort et murmura à son oreille :

\- Promets-moi une chose.

\- Laquelle?

\- Si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu l'imaginais, si ton… ton mari ne te traite pas comme il le devrait… Reviens à Edoras. Tu y seras toujours chez toi. Au besoin je viendrai te chercher. Tu n'auras qu'à m'avertir, par n'importe quel moyen.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il insista :

\- Tu as compris ?

Eowyn rit doucement :

\- Mieux que tu ne le penses, grand dadais. Allons, sauve-toi.

Eomer grimaça et se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille pour murmurer :

\- Tu viens de manquer de respect à ton roi !

Elle lui offrit un sourire à la candeur parfaitement étudiée :

\- Parce que pour moi tu seras toujours avant tout un frère.

Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, heureux de se sentir toujours aussi proches puis, à regret, Eomer bondit en selle. Il prit la tête de ses cavaliers qui s'éloignèrent en bon ordre. Evidemment, tout irait bien, se répétait-il. Tout irait bien. Eowyn était forte, courageuse et déterminée, elle saurait se débrouiller. Ce Faramir après tout n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre. Bon, il allait devoir arrêter de penser toujours : « ce Faramir ». Il allait bientôt devenir son beau-frère, après tout.

Pourtant, quels que soient les raisonnements qu'il se tienne, le jeune roi du Rohan savait bien, tandis qu'il chevauchait vers Edoras, qu'il laissait pour jamais un petit morceau de son cœur derrière lui.

 **FIN**


End file.
